Let Me Go
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: "She's gone, kid." Bill sneered as he advanced on the group. He twisted his vessel's face into a hellish smile and rolled her head back, giving off a cackle. He looked to them. "She's the weak one." - enough said. A few Trigger Warnings in this fic, so please don't read if you're sensitive to these kind of things.
1. Prologue (kinda but not really)

Hot tears streamed down her face as she ran, her lungs burning. She didn't dare to look back but she knew he was right on her trail. Her fatigue slowed her down but her overwhelming fear kept her adrenaline up. Her fingers adjusted their grip on the piece of paper in her hands as she ran further into the woods.

The sun was going down, splaying the sky with red and orange, which totally did not help the situation. The fading light caused the looming shadows to stretch and her minds began to play tricks on her.

Out of the corners of her eyes, she would see him. In the trees, the yellow, glowing eyes, with pupils like slits, narrowing, as if a predator found its prey.

She screamed, no longer caring about him finding her- she knew it was inevitable.

She tripped on a root. She flew into the air and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. She landed on her right side, skidding across the grassy floor. Her hands clutched one another on her chest as her knees were tucked in.

She immediately got up and tried to continue running, but she stumbled and fell again, the effects of the adrenaline wearing off.

She managed to get up and hold on to a nearby tree when he appeared.

Taking possession of the twelve year old boy, he could look innocent. But the hellish smile that showed almost every one of the boy's teeth and the glowing eyes that penetrated the darkness said otherwise.

"B-bill," she gasped, her breath caught in her throat as her lungs desperately clung onto oxygen.

The grin grew. "Well, actually, while I make use of this puppet, Shooting Star has actually dubbed _this_," Dipper pointed all over himself, "Bipper."

"Bipper..." the name left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Yes, Pine Tree has proven useful, providing me with this puppet." he turned to her and his eyes turned into slits. "Now I need yours."

She backed away, her feet seemed to be weighed down since every step she took was heavy and slow. Bipper advanced on her, determined.

She stuffed the piece of paper in her hands into the back of her pants, in the space between her jeans and skin.

Bipper stopped short, studying her. "If you won't run, I'll make you watch. I mean, _Pain is hilarious_, isn't it?"

Her eyes widened as they flickered from Dipper's face to the knife. Bipper grinned and ran is across his left arm. Blood erupted from his skin and trickled down, staining the ground.

Her screams were silenced as she opened her mouth. She had no energy left within her, so she watched. Bill continued to torture both arms of Dipper's body, blood slowly flowing out.

"Stop it!"

Bipper looked at her with amusement, his eyes glistening beneath his knotted eyebrows.

"I'm afraid I can't hear you." Bill ran the knife along Dipper's throat carelessly, not drawing any blood but leaving marks, showing that it was no false threat.

"I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT!" she cried into her hands. The ghost of Dipper stuck in the Dreamscape looked up from his hands, paling.

"Do what?" he called out, flying in front of her. But she looked straight through him, a look of horror on her face, her mouth slightly ajar.

"I'll do what you want." she breathed, as if she realised that it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

Dipper watched helplessly as she squared her shoulders and walked through him and up to his body. Bipper watched her, eyebrows arched slightly.

She looked down on him and her nostril flared, "I'll do it."

Bipper grinned sinisterly, the gums in Dipper's mouth showing unflatteringly as Bill did a small dance on the inside.

"You will, eh? The same rules as before?" Bipper stuck out his arm and his top lip curled.

She looked at the hand and reached out. She could almost smell Bill's excitement, so she pulled away. "I want you to not posses Pine Tree's body again."

"Excuse me?" the voice started with a small laugh of disbelief but hardened when Bill saw her seriousness.

"Let Dipper go from you list of puppets, Bill. If you want me, you have to never possess him again."

His eyes narrowed, flickering to the ghost-Dipper with a small smirk, basking in the fear that showed in the boy's eyes.

"Sure, why not?"

She studied his face for a moment before taking in a deep breath. Glancing back down at the hand, she took it and shook it. She shielded her eyes from the light that exploded.

Dipper saw Bill exit his body, giving him a lift of his top hat before diving into her body. Dipper waited for a second before going back into his own body. He wanted to see her enter the Dreamscape, to maybe have a chance to talk to her.

But she never exited her body. So he dived back into his.

Dipper opened his eyes and felt his face. _Yup, I'm back._ He tried to sit up but a pain in his arms made it almost impossible.

His head turned around to see her form on the ground, slumped in an unnatural angle.

"Dipper!" Mabel's voice called out from behind. Dipper looked back and broke into a relieved smile as Mabel, Soos and Wendy arrived. Wendy took one look at the wounds on his arms and tore her t-shirt, wrapping it around his arms with added pressure.

Her body began to rise; it was as if someone was holding her by string that was attached to her neck. She floated up, her head still hung low.

"Cynthia! Man, are you still in there?" Wendy called out, standing in front f her friends.

"Cynthia's gone, kid. She was too weak." the voice that came out was a mixture of her own and Bill's. Her usual brown eyes turned to yellow and her pupils became slits.

She flexed her hand and blue flame erupted. She scanned it before focussing back at the group in front of her, her face contorting into a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked what you've read so far in this sort-of-prologue chapter! Please review your thoughts!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

"You sure this is ok, Dipper?" Soos called. They were underneath the Gravity Falls Museum, at the Blind Eyes Society's hideout. "I feel like we're being watched."

They returned under Dipper's request. He hoped that out of the memories removed, one would at least have something about the author. Now they were in the room that held the memories of everyone the Society had taken.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Soos, all those guys had their memories removed, remember? There's no one here!"

The lights in the basement of the Museum switched off.

And then the world turned grey. Wind erupted all around them, causing all the casings to move to the walls, some even cracking from falling off the tables.

"That's rich, toots."

Soos turned around first, pointing at the triangle. "Dipper, Mabel!"

"Bill!" Dipper exclaimed, his eyes narrowing. Mabel gasped and glared at the triangle, balling her hands at the memory of the last time they met.

"Pine Tree, Shooting Star," Bill took off his hat and bowed formally, "Question Mark, it's good seeing you again."

"Guys, you know this thing?" Wendy gulped, unable to take her eyes off the demon. Bill looked to her and winked.

"Toots, you probably don't remember me. But we have met." Bill laughed and moved around to the statue that stood at the back of the room. Dipper clenched his teeth.

The memory of his possession burned throughout him, he could even feel the fork marks in his skin tingling. Bill watched Dipper's face go from surprised to angry in a heartbeat and had to hold back a snigger, wanting to play with these pawns.

"What do you want, Bill?"

Bill twirled his cane and eyeballs to Dipper. "Oh nothing, Pine Tree, just for you kids to **get out**." His voice turned deep and demonic as he said those words, causing the teens and almost-teens to step back.

Soos blinked, "why would you want us to get out, unless..."

"There's something here about you!" Dipper continued, his eyes widening. He turned to look at Mabel who had an identical look to his. Their grins grew.

"ba-da-bing, ba-da-boom. But this is harder to crack and get rid off than that laptop." Bill twirled his cane and eyed the Society's emblem with disgust.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, her eyebrows still scrunched together, confused. Bill laughed.

"If I say anything more, you shits would figure it out."

"What kind of game are you trying to play, Bill?" Dipper questioned, narrowing his eyes at the Demon. Bill's eye turned to Dipper slowly but Dipper stood his ground, squaring his shoulders.

"The kind that's not particularly pretty, Pine Tree. I'd advise you to stay out of it." Bill dived into a pile of cases and colour returned to the world.

All four of them awoke with a start. "Dudes, that was intense." Soos gasped, staying on the cool floor with his hat covering his face.

"I wonder what Bill meant." Dipper muttered, placing his left hand under his chin.

"Ok, time out!" Wendy snapped. The three of them looked to Wendy, surprised. Her eyes were set and her nose flared. It was unusual for Wendy to blow up like this, so Dipper took a careful step forward. "You guys need to explain. Now!

"Start with who was that freak!"

Soos, Mabel and Dipper looked at each other, "That Triangle was a dream demon called Bill Cypher." Dipper started.

Mabel sighed and leaned back on her palms, "Gideon awakened him when he summoned Bill to steal the deed to the Mystery Shack."

"That dude was mucho crazy!" Soos commented, sitting up. Wendy sucked her cheeks and looked away.

"And you guys didn't think to tell me?"

"I wanted to!" Dipper reached out to Wendy, placing a hand on her arm. She turned around and softened. "That stupid Dorito chip possessed me earlier in July. That's how he knew you."

Wendy cracked smile and faced them, "so that wasn't you who called me toots during Mabel's sock puppet fiasco?"

"It was not a fiasco!"

Wendy and Dipper laughed. Dipper stared at Wendy for a bit, liking the way her eyes and nose crinkled when she laughed. He quickly looked away when she opened her eyes, his face turning red.

* * *

><p>A figure ran through the woods, clutching onto a sheet of paper. She had heavy eye bags and her whole body seem to sag with fatigue.<p>

She saw a shadow fly among the trees and she sprinted in the opposite direction. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears and her breath, which was ragged and uneven.

"You lil fucker, can't you leave me alone?" she screamed as blue fireballs descended behind her. She looked over her shoulder and jumped out of the way at the last second, making a tumble turn before getting up and running.

"Now, now. You know I can't leave you alone. You're the one that falls asleep. You're the one who's weak."


	3. Chapter 2

Wendy sat at the counter of the Mystery Shack, her legs crossed and laid on the cashier. She was on her phone, listening to music, when the doors to the Shack opened.

A girl with shoulder-length brown hair with bloodred highlights on her fringe staggered in, the bags under her green eyes heavy. Wendy looked up and put her legs down, suddenly concerned.

"Hey dude, you ok?" she took her headphones out and placed them on the table. The girl eyed Wendy, looking at her from head to toe.

Facing her properly, Wendy saw that the girl wore a long sleeved black shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, under a pale blue sleeveless jacket. Her white pants were uneven, the right side cut short and the other pant-leg reaching mid-shin. Even her blue converse were different, her right foot having a low-cut cuff while her left foot had a high-cuff one.

"Cynthia?" Wendy wondered out loud. The girl's eyes met hers, her eyebrows low in suspicion.

"Hey Wendy, who's your friend?" Stan Pines asked as he entered the Shack, his top lip curling at the sight of Cynthia.

"Stan, this is someone from school. She's in the grade below me-" Wendy started but was cut-off when Cynthia stuck her hand out to Stan.

"Cynthia Falls." her voice was croaky, sore almost. Wendy knew that Cynthia was never much of a talker in school but hearing her voice properly was a subtle surprise.

Stan straightened a bit, his eyes widened for a second before he checked himself. Wendy didn't notice anything, still focussed on her schoolmate's behaviour.

Stan cleared his throat, "Ahem, well it was nice to meet you Cynthia, but I got to go," Stan backed away and bumped into a shelf, "somewhere."

Cynthia managed a small smirk at Stan's reaction, quickly falling back into her stoic expression. Wendy rolled her eyes at Stan. "So, Cynthia, what brings you to the Mystery Shack?"

Cynthia bit her bottom lip and shrugged, "I was just... in the neigbourhood."

Wendy raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Well, if you want anything from the Shack, I'm here." she popped the headphones back in her ears and and smiled slightly at her.

Cynthia nodded and walked around the shelves. Looking over to make sure no one was watching, she took out a piece of folded yellowed paper from her jacket pocket.

Unraveling it, the drawing of a triangle in a top hat blared, causing Cynthia to visibly wince. Tucking stray hairs behind her ear, she slid down the side of shelf and sat on the floor, reading the paper.

She always read it over and over again, to convince herself that it was real, that she still had it.

"Hi I'm Mabel!" the twelve year-old said loudly, causing Cynthia to scream.

Her hands went in front of her in a criss-cross way and her eyes were squeezed shut. Mabel was taken aback and moved forward a bit, stretching her arms out a bit.

Cynthia grabbed her wrist as it approached her face, looking at her with darkness in her eyes. Mabel was taken aback, surprised at how much they contrasted with her own.

"Whoa Mabel, chill." Wendy turned the corner and the corners of her mouth twitched up. "This is someone from school."

"Cynthia."

"Hello Cynthia, I am Mabel!" she threw her hands into the air and spun around, facing the fourteen year-old and smiling her all-star smile. Cynthia looked at Mabel up and down and gave a strained smile.

"And this is my twin, Dipper!" Mabel ran off and dragged Dipper into the back of the room. Wendy laughed at how picky Dipper was with Mabel dragging him.

Cynthia's eyes sparkled with interest, her sitting up a little bit straighter as Dipper rubbed his sore arm. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his hat and she breathed : "Pine Tree."

Dipper looked at her for a moment before back at Mabel. "Mabel, ow!"

"Sorry bro-bro, but this is Cynthia!" Mabel spread her arms as if she were showing off a science project.

"Cynthia, this is my brother, Dipper!"

She gave another strained smile and got up, pocketing the paper. Dipper raised an eyebrow at it but recieved a look from Cynthia. He quickly looked away.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>The four of them walked outside the Shack, Mabel showing every small nook and cranny to Cynthia. She got the gist that this teen didn't talk much but kept up her smile the whole way.<p>

Dipper remained at the back, looking through his journal. The page on Bill didn't have much about the demon that wasn't covered in blood.

Flipping to the next page, he made a grunt as he was reminded that the page was ripped out.

"So yeah! That's the whole tour of the Shack! You wanna see the attic? The view is great!" Mabel exclaimed, grabbing Cynthia's hand and dragging her.

Wendy laughed and ran a bit to keep up. Dipper looked up, startled, and stuffed the book in his jacket pocket.

Mabel ran through the house,pointing out everything before taking the fourteen year-old upstairs.

"This is our room! Pretty neat huh?"

Cynthia looked at the walls and rubbed her arm. _That girl's grip is strong._ She looked around and it was mainly empty except for a few boxes and window made of red glass. The design on it had a triangle and something that resembled an eye.

"Bill." she whispered. She felt her insides contrict and she fell to the floor, her head in her hands and knees tucked into her chest.

"Cynthia?"

Wendy entered the room and crouched down, placing a hand on Cynthia's back. "Mabel, what happened?"

"I dont know! I just showed her the room! She took one look at the wwindow and fell down!"

Dipper looked at the window and got an idea. He took his journal out and flipped to Bill's page. Holding it up, the comparison of Bill to the window was freakishly familiar. Then an idea popped into his head, what if she knew Bill?


End file.
